


A Car Crash Isn't Fate

by Supernaturallygay



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (i have a sex with michael), F/M, For a Friend, Get it?, I'm not sorry, This is all your fault, and I'm not even ashamed a little, ashton irwin's hands, band fights over OC - Freeform, but we all know it happens, calum's butt, have fun madison, i don't write about it, i wrote myself into this, lame, lol, oops am i in this?, or ya know smut to cum - Freeform, smut to come, sweet jesus yes, they're my kryptonite, yes - Freeform, yes I am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallygay/pseuds/Supernaturallygay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison must be extremely lucky. Only the luckiest person on earth could win three tickets to see their favorite band, or end up in a car accident with said band, or wind up back stage at one of their concerts, or somehow have one or...two of the boys fall in love with her. It's all gotta be luck because Madison doesn't believe in fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Funny Crashing Into You Here

**Author's Note:**

> This a fan fiction written about my friend Madison (who woulda guessed) it's not supposed to be super great or anything so I apologize ahead of time.

(music/singing) “You look so perfect standing there!”

Madison jammed out in the drivers seat with Emily in the passenger seat and Ana sprawled out in the back, practically screaming the words.

Both Girls loved 5sos just as much as Madison which is exactly why she invited them (well that and they were both her best friends)

She still couldn’t believe her luck, no way in a million years would she have thought she would win 3 5sos tickets on a freakin radio show. She had won them a month ago, which was perfect timing because she had just turned 16 2 weeks ago and then immediately gotten her drivers license, but even more miraculous than winning the tickets was when her parents said she could take the car and all three girls could spend the next three days up in Chicago by themselves. (Emily and Ana swore it was Fate but Madison knew that was a load of crap) Her parents were not exactly laid back, but maybe they were just trying to show her that they trusted her (and it wasn’t like Ana and Emily were bad kids either. Even if Emily had a taste for alcohol and Ana had a habit of finding trouble) Maybe that’s why she was acting so excited, usually Madison was chill and kinda on the quiet side, but she was about to see one of her all time favorite bands ever so she could understand her unusual noisiness.

They’d been driving for almost 5 hours, with her and Emily switching back and forth between driving (Ana didn’t even have her freakin permit yet so she just got to sit in the back and be lazy) they were almost to the hotel, less than 15 minutes away when a car pulled out in front of Madison, causing her to jerk the wheel, swerving the car, and send the other two girls flying. The car in front of her swerved too crashing into a streetlamp.

Madison got the car back under control and parked it on the side of the road.

The other two girls hadn’t seen what she had and were too busy making sure the other was okay that they didn’t notice when she walked out of the car to check on the people in the now totaled vehicle.

Madison jogged up to the car just as 4 boys stumbled out. 4 boys she had never met but knew their names by heart. 5 Seconds of Summer had just crashed their car because of her. (okay so it wasn’t their car and it wasn’t her fault but still)

“Nice going Luke! Wrecked the freakin car that we took from our manager!” Ashton yelled at Luke, Luke put his hands up defensively

  “I didn’t even want to take the damn thing! It was Michael’s idea to steal it so we could go to the gas station for snacks!” Luke lowered his hands and pointed a finger at Michael who shrugged.

“I was hungry.” Calum laughed and tried to clam the situation down

“Guys it’s okay, nobody was hurt, we’ll just have to pay for it. We’ve got enough money to pay the rental place, now what happened to the car we pulled out in front of?”

At the mention of her vehicle Madison seemed to come back to life.

“Um…Sorry we’re all okay. No need to worry.” Her voice came out squeaky and she hated it, she wanted to sound cool and calm the first time she talked to them.

At the sound of her voice all the boys turned to stare at her, which was the exact time that the 2 girls walked out of the car calling Madison’s name and jogging after her, at the sight of the boys Emily stopped, stared, and then did what she did best, she started smiling and asking everyone if they were okay. Ana just muttered a ‘holy-shit’ under her breath as she slowed her jog to a walk and finally stopped, standing next to Madison.

While all the boys reassured the worrying Emily that they were okay Ana gave Madison a look of disbelief. Muttering only loud enough for Madison to hear

“Of all the people to wreck with…This has to be fate. Either that or you are one lucky son of a bitch Madison. No joke.”

With that Ana walked off to join Michael at the front of the car. While Ana was checking out the damage on the car Michael was checking out Ana, Emily was fretting over Luke who claimed to have a headache from the crash but who had been fine 5 minutes ago, and Madison stood there awkwardly, suddenly aware of the fact that they were all wearing 5sos merch. Ashton must have noticed too because he kept glancing at her 5sos tank top.

“So you’re okay right?”

Madison looked up, slightly startled that someone had spoken to her, it was Calum, her heart stopped.

“Yeah I’m fine.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, wanting to say more but felt like the short, clipped, sentence was all her feeble little heart could manage, she couldn’t even look him in the eyes and was kinda staring at his arms, which wasn’t any less distracting cause he was wearing a cut off shirt and his arms were _nice._

“What about your car? And your friends?”

At that Madison finally looked up, Calum was giving her a crooked smile and she had to look away fast. She looked back at her car, which was sitting unscratched on the side of the road. Next she looked over at Emily, who had her hand on Luke’s forehead, like she was checking for a temperature

_Who gets a fever from a car wreck?_

Next she peaked at Ana who was having her Blue and Purple hair stroked by Michael.

_Wow who knew that Ana’s monthly dye job could be such a good ice breaker_

“Well my car’s fine, and my friends look _way_ more than fine.” Madison laughed softly.

_God those two are such flirts_

Calum looked behind him and laughed.

“Yeah well I can’t say my friends are complaining either.”

He seemed almost embarrassed by his band mates and it made Madison smile and bite her lip nervously looking up at Calum. Everyone seemed to be fine except Ashton who was standing awkwardly by the trunk of the car, he kept glancing at her and Calum and she was worried that he blamed her for that crash.

“So, I’m Calum, but by the looks of your shirt you already knew that, do you…can I…um what’s your name?”

Madison was shocked that he seemed so flustered.

_Did he hit his head during the crash?_

“It’s Ma-“

“Okay! So it’s decided then? We’ll take you?”

Ana and Michael were walking back to the group and Ana’s always loud voice had interrupted her.

“What’s going on?” Ashton asked.

“Um Ana and her friends Emily,” Michael pointed at Emily who was still coddling Luke like a baby,  “And Madison,” This time he pointed to Madison who was still standing uncomfortably close to Calum, “Are going to drive us back to the concert, since they were going there anyway.”

_Jeez she had given him a lot of info in that 3 minutes_

Madison suddenly felt jealous of Ana’s skill to never stop talking. Usually Madison was fine with the fact that she was quiet, that’s who she was she was cool with that but right now she kinda hated it, it was like she had run out of words and could barely say anything coherent let alone impressive, to this boy that she idolized and here Ana was talking up a freakin storm.

“Sounds good.” Ashton clapped his hands and walked over to Madison, almost pushing Calum out of the way in the process.

“Madison right? I’m Ashton.” He held out a hand, which Madison found herself shaking, although she couldn’t really believe it.

_I am touching 25% of 5 seconds of Summer._

“Sorry about the whole…you know, car accident.” His smile was so cute and Madison was worried she would faint right into his dimples, she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“No problem, I’m not even a little upset.” And it was true, this is the best car accident she could possibly imagine.

“So I guess we should all pile in then.”

Calum interrupted, Madison nodded and they all started walking toward the car together.

“Madison are you okay to drive?” Emily looked back at her nervously and Madison realized for the first time that she was shaking pretty bad, she shook her head.

“You can drive us the rest of the way.”

Emily smiled and nodded before practically bouncing into the driver’s seat.

_Even after a wreck that girl is happy._

Watching her made Madison smile slightly.

“So how are we all going to fit?” Luke asked while somehow sneaking his way into the passenger seat next to Emily.

“Well Madison could sit on my lap.” Calum offered not able to meet her eyes.

“Or you know, mine.” Ashton offered shrugging “It’s whatever.”

Madison just stood there not knowing what to do and finally Ana spoke up.

“Oh would you two stop trying to hit on Madison and get in the car!” Luke and Michael laughed while Calum and Ashton blushed and did as they were told, Madison shot daggers at Ana as she slid into the car and Ana just shrugged, sliding in after Michael and ending up on his lap, which neither of them seemed to mind.

_God does that girl not have a freakin filter! I’ll get you back Ana McVey mark my words._

Madison vowed her revenge silently.

In the end she ended up sitting on both of their laps which was awkward for her but both boys seemed mildly content.

The ride to the hotel wasn’t that long, maybe a whole 15 minutes but it felt longer to Madison and she was happy to get out, although she knew years from now she was going to tell her children about the fact she had sat on 50% of 5sos.

“Alright we’re here, we just got to put our bags in our room and we can go to the concert.”

Emily said turning off the car. All the boys hopped out and grabbed the bags out of the trunk.

“What Gentlemen.” Ana faked a southern accent earning her a wink from Michael.

Everyone followed closely behind Madison, who had checked them in and grabbed the room keys. She lead them down the hall looking for their room   “105…106..here we are 107.”

She slid the key in the slot and opened the door. Letting all the boys dump the girl’s stuff on the bed.

Ashton clapped his now empty hands.

“Okay, you guys ready for the 5sos VIP concert treatment?” Emily laughed.

“Is that really a thing?” Luke placed a hand around her waist.

“For you it is…I mean since I almost hit you with a stolen car and everything.” Luke blushed, but Emily just smiled up at him, and not her usual happy smile either. Madison knew exactly what that smile meant.

_Jeez those two have barely known each other for a half an hour._

“Alrighty then. Let’s go!” Ana practically skipped out the door, with Michael right behind her and the rest followed, Madison took a second to put the room keys in her purse, which held a water bottle and her wallet that had about $20 in it (for band Merch)

“You coming Maddy?”

Madison scrunched her nose at the nickname and looked up to find Calum waiting for her at the door.

“I’ll come if you promise never to call me Maddy again.”

Madison started walking and Calum strode right beside her, their arms brushed against one another.

“What’s wrong with Maddy? I think it’s cute.”

Madison blushed.

_Did he just call me cute? No he called the nickname cute.”_

She didn’t reply, and they just kept walking. Still the silence didn’t feel awkward. It almost always felt awkward, but she guessed he was comfortable with silence too. Madison gave him a sideways look, only to find that he was doing the same thing. Madison looked away, embarrassed, and heard him chuckle lightly. They finally got out to the car and slid in, somehow she ended up back on Calum and Ashton’s laps.

“Next stop 5sos concert.” Emily spoke, laughing at her own little joke. All the boys ‘Whooped’ and Emily started driving.

_This is impossible. I’ve got to be the luckiest person ever._

Madison felt Ashton’s arm wrap around her waist.

_Yep I must be lucky._


	2. Ashton Irwin! Cover yourself!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone might see a certain someone slightly naked in the dressing room, also some semi-cute flirting takes place.

“Where have you guys been!”

Just as they all pulled up at the back of the building an angry looking man in a beanie started yelling at them. Everyone pilled out of the car, Madison tripped as she stepped out but luckily Ashton was there to catch her. She gave him a grateful smile, and he flashed her a gorgeous dimply smile in return.

“Did you guys leaVE TO PICK UP CHICKS!?! WHERE IS MY CAR??!!”

Madison felt a little scared of this guy, she looked at Ashton who hadn’t let go of her hand yet, he leaned down and whispered.

“That’s our manager.”

Madison nodded her head slightly while Michael tried to calm their manager down.

“Okay Will, calm down.” Michael was slowly walking toward him with his hands held up, like someone who was dealing with a wild animal.

“Michael Clifford where is my rental?”

Michael gave out a choked, almost scared sounding laugh.

“Um…about that…see we were hungry and we wanted to get snacks so we drove your car there and then almost hit these guys,” Michael made a gesture towards the girls, “And ended up wrecking the car into a light pole, so since these guys were going to the concert anyway, they drove us here and we’re really sorry and we’ll totally pay for the car…and did I mention we’re sorry?” The whole time Michael was talking Will just kept getting quieter and quieter and redder and redder, and by the end of it Madison was sure Will was going to explode, but instead he let out an irritated breath and spoke in a strained, low, voice.

“Damn right you’ll pay for it, now get your asses inside for sound check you’re on in an hour.”

The boys walked away, heads lowered, Madison thought they looked like little kids that had gotten caught doing something wrong.

_Ahh they look so cute…wait is he going to yell at us too?_

Will watched them leave and then turned back to the girls, Madison prepared herself for the yelling but it never came.

“I’m sorry you had to deal with all that, I hope they weren’t too annoying?”

Madison laughed and shook her head, they had been anything but. He smiled at them, it was a nice smile that made Madison believe that he was actually a nice guy despite what she had just seen.

“Well, hopefully I can repay you for getting them here on time? How about a backstage pass? I can even give you a tour, or better yet, I’ll make the boys give you a tour,” He looked at each on of the girls, seeming to rethink what he’d said, “Although by the looks of you three I don’t think it’ll take much convincing.” Madison smiled.

_That’s supposed to be a complement right?_

“Well follow me I’ll take you to the boys dressing room.”

They all followed and Madison had to stop herself from thinking about the boys getting dressed…or undressed.

When they walked in Madison was almost knocked over by someone who was running with a hand full of clothes, people were freaking out all around them and Madison just watched in awe.

She slowly walked in, looking for the boys. Luke was sitting an a chair getting his hair fixed and also getting scolded for being late by his hairdresser, Calum and Michael were standing next to someone who was tossing articles of clothes at them and Ashton was hidden behind a rack of clothes, only his curly hair was visible. Each of the girls veered off in different directions, Emily started talking to one of the hairdressers who was waiting on the other boys, Ana walked over to Michael and Calum and started joking with them, and Madison decided to go talk to Ashton since he seemed to be the only one not busy at the moment.

She strode over to the rack and walked behind it so she could see him.

“Oh my God! Sorry.”

Madison turned around and started to walk away from the mostly nude Ashton Irwin but he grabbed her arm.

“It’s cool I’m not shy.”

Madison laughed but didn’t turn back around to face him.

“That makes one of us.”

_Dear lord that boy is attractive, especially under all those torn up band tees and skinny jeans._

Madison tried to forget about his v-lines so she could think clearly.

“You can turn back around now, I’m decent again.”

Madison turned just in time to for him to pull the shirt over his v-lines.

_There’s no way I can forget those, hotdamn._

Ashton was smirking at her, leaving only one dimple visible.

 _Like I said. Hotdamn_.

“Madison did you need something?”

She laughed slightly, crossing her arms.

“No, I guess I was just going to come talk.”

Ashton sat on a nearby couch and patted the seat next to him.

“Okay dokey, let’s chat, love.”

_Thank god for boys with accents who say ‘love’_

Madison strolled over and sat down, the couch was a little small and she was practically sitting on him.

“Oops sorry.”

Ashton laughed and shook his head.

“Here, this’ll work better.”

He grabbed her legs off the floor and placed them over his legs, in the process she had turned so that she was now staring at his side, it was actually kinda comfy and the whole thing had made her giggle a little, Ashton laughed along with her.

“Better?”

Madison giggled again.

“Yes, thank you.”

Ashton smiled at her full force and it made her heart flutter.

“You have a very cute laugh, do you know that?”

She shrugged, feeling slightly embarrassed.

“I don’t know, I don’t think so.”

Ashton rolled his eyes.

“Oh please don’t tell me you’re one of those girls?”

Madison crinkled her forehead.

“What girl?”

“You know, those girls that are gorgeous but don’t know it.”

Madison shrugged not knowing what to say.

“Well you are you know…gorgeous, I mean.”

Ashton blushed and Madison looked away feeling happy but embarrassed.

“Thanks, you’re not so bad yourself Ash.”

Ashton seemed like he was going to say something else but Calum came running into their kinda private area. He stopped and looked at Madison and then looked at Ashton, Madison thought he suddenly looked tense and she quickly moved her legs off of Ashton because she felt she should, although she didn’t know why.

“Ashton, they need to fix your hair.”

His tone was flat, borderline mad. Ashton got up from the couch and walked away without saying anything.

_Maybe they got into a fight, but they seemed fine 20 minutes ago._

“You two looked like you were having fun.”

Calum muttered at her, madison shook her head.

“I guess, we were just talking.”

Calum stood awkwardly.

“Oh…”

Madison didn’t really know what to say, but she knew that she should say something.

_Think madison! THINK!_

“Calum can you give me a tour around, Will said you guys would.”

Calum instantly brightened up and nodded.

“Sure!”

He practically bounced over to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her off the couch and walked her out from behind the curtain of clothes. They walked out of the dressing room together hand in hand and Madison could feel everyone’s eyes on her, especially Ashton’s.


	3. Hiding behind stage equipment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a kiss!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madison's a little whore and I'm a bad writer, I'm also lazy, and never update. Sorry.

They walked in silence for a little while, but it wasn’t uncomfortable and Madison felt she could get used to just being around Calum, no pressure to talk, just enjoying each other’s company. Well at least she enjoyed his.

“So basically this is all just back stage, not really much going on here, it’s on stage that’s the real kicker.”

“Yeah?”

She asked and Calum nodded. Madison watched his eyes light up as he began talking about being on stage.

“It’s great, everyone screaming and singing your lyrics along with you, the bright lights, the feel of the music pounding all around you. It-it’s amazing and I-I just realized I’ve been rambling. Sorry.”

Calum laughed, clearly embarrassed.

“Usually I’m too shy to talk to people like this.”

Madison smiled at him.

“No, I know what you mean. I’m not really talkative…but it’s easy with you.”

She admitted quietly. Calum’s thumb started making circular motions on her hand and it was comforting.

“So, do I get to see what it’s like onstage with everyone screaming at you?”

Calum nodded.

“Course, do you want me to pull you on stage during a song?”

Madison laughed and shook her head.

“Do you want me to throw up during a song? I’m happy watching from the sidelines.”

Calum stopped and looked at her, suddenly serious.

“You don’t seem like the kind of girl who should be stuck on the sidelines.”

Madison found it hard to meet his eyes when he was looking at her like that.

“Where should I be then?”

Calum put a hand on her cheek.

“You should be the main attraction.”

Calum started to lean forward and Madison responded by doing the same.

“Um guys, we’re on.”

Calum and Madison jumped away from each other and Madison dropped his hand. Luke, Ashton, and Emily were standing staring at the two of them. Calum walked toward the group, but smiled at Madison as he walked away. Ashton was glaring at Calum and walked toward the stage as Calum got near.

“Ugh, where’s Ana?”

Madison asked, trying to feel less embarrassed.

“I’m here!”

Ana and Michael came walking out of the dressing rooms, both looking slightly disheveled. Luke and Calum both laughed at them and they blushed and looked down, like kids that had been caught doing something they weren’t supposed to. Madison lifted a brow at Ana who bit her lip and winked. Madison shook her head in disbelief.

_What a little hoe._

Suddenly Will showed up, he looked a lot less stressed out now.

“Guys get ready to go onstage. Ladies, let me show to your V.I.P. seats. The girls smiled and Madison tried to keep from squealing. They followed Will towards the side of the stage.

“These are the best seats in the house, you can see the boys perfectly from here.”

He was right too, Madison could see the entire stage, plus the crowd, which was full of girls chanting ‘5SOS!’ over and over, she had the sudden urge to join in and had to bite her lip to keep quiet. She stood staring in awe for a while before she heard someone whispered behind her.

“Psst…Psssst.”

Madison turned around to find Ashton standing a couple feet away behind a large box, he motioned for her to come over, she looked back at her friends who were too busy staring at the crowd to notice her leave. She walked over to him cautiously, he looked like he was trying to hide behind stage equipment and she didn’t want to blow his cover. He pulled Madison into the secluded area when she got close and she laughed at him.

“Shhh, we’re hiding.”

Madison giggled again, but quietly this time.

“Who are we hiding from?”

She asked, and he shrugged.

“What are you doing back here?”

She whispered.

“Trying to get your attention.”

Ashton admitted truthfully.

“Well you got it, did you want to tell me something?”

Ashton shrugged.

“I don’t know, I’m nervous.”

“About what?”

Madison asked, confused, Ashton gave her a ‘duh’ look.

“The show, what else?”  
Madison was a little surprised.

“You still get nervous about that?”  
Ashton looked a little embarrassed.

“Yeah…is that stupid?”

Madison shook her head.

“I’m actually more nervous today than usual.”

“Why?”

Madison asked, suddenly realizing that they were very close together.

_Crap! what if my breath smells bad or something._

Ashton looked her in the eye and grabbed her hand

“I think _you_ make me nervous.”

Madison laughed out loud at the absurdity of that thought.

“Me? Why would _I_ make you nervous?”

Ashton’s brow furrowed.

“Because you’re beautiful, and nice, and you actually treat us like real people. You’re not like all these other girls that meet us, or really other girls in general, you aren’t out for attention, it’s refreshing.”

Ashton was talking at a hundred miles per minute and Madison was having trouble keeping up.

“I don’t know if it’s because of all that, or because you’re so beautiful, or because we’re on the road all the time with little female interaction that isn’t our stylist or Luke’s mom, but I find myself actually _liking_ you, which actually kinda sucks cause I just met you and I know after tonight I probably won’t see you again.”

Ashton took a deep breath, and Madison just stood there blinking, not knowing what to say.

“…And I figured, since I’m probably never going to see you again, I’ve got nothing to lose by doing this.”

Madison opened her mouth to ask what and was cut off by Ashton’s lips meeting hers. She jumped a little, completely shocked, but soon melted into him. His fingers laced in her hair and his other hand went around her waist. Her hands were pressed against his chest, slowly her fingers grasped the fabric, pulling him even closer into her. Their lips moved together, slowly and sensually, it made Madison’s head spin. She may be young and inexperienced but this was by far the best kiss she had ever had.

Somewhere in the distance Madison heard Ashton’s name being called, Finally he pulled away, both of them were breathing hard, Madison was afraid she might pass out.

“I’ve gotta go.”

He was giving her a lopsided grin, which was not helping her stay conscious. Madison nodded. He gave her a peck on the lips before jogging off.

“Good luck.”

She called out weakly before making her way back over to the girls.

“Hey where were you?”

Emily asked.

Madison cleared her throat, trying to think of a good lie, turns out she didn’t need one because just then the boys ran out from the other side of the stage. The crowd roared and Madison felt her ears pop a little.

“Hey there Chicago!”

Luke yelled into the Microphone. The crowd screamed back at them and all the boys grinned.

“It’s great to see you all tonight.”

Luke spoke.

“Especially since we almost died today.”

Michael added, smiling.

“But thanks to three lovely ladies, we got here safely.”

Calum finished, winking at Madison, she blushed slightly and did a small little wave.

“And tonight this song is dedicated to those gorgeous American girls.”

Ashton said, looking at Madison and smiling his lopsided grin.

“This is Miss All America!”

Luke shouted before Ashton slammed his drumsticks together and gave the three count and the music started.


	4. Main Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short filler, have 5 done soon!

The concert was loud and amazing and somewhere along the line Madison had stopped caring if she looked stupid or if anyone was watching and had started dancing and singing along with her friends and the band. The boys kept glancing their way and Madison couldn’t tell if they thought the girls’ bad dancing was seductive or just stupid, either way she didn’t care she was having a good time. Madison felt a pang of sadness as the show ended, she expected the boys to say their goodbyes and leave but Calum interrupted looks ‘thanks for coming’ speech by leaning in and whispering in his ear, when he pulled away Luke smiled and nodded.

“We all hope you had as great a time as we did.”

Luke said and the crowd cheered loudly in agreement.

“And since we had such a great time we figured we should thank the wonderful ladies who got us here safely today.”

Michael added and all the boys started walking toward them before Madison even knew what was happening Calum had grabbed her arm and started leading her onto the stage. Madison felt panicked, she looked back at her friends, Ashton and Luke were escorting an only slightly embarrassed Emily and Michael had a hand wrapped around the waist of an un-bashful looking Ana.

_How can they be so calm!!!_

The were walking toward the front of the stage, the lights were blinding and the crowd was deafening.

“Calum, I’m going to throw up. I told you I would throw up.”

She whisper screamed at him, he squeezed her hand and bent down to whisper in her ear.

“And I told you, You deserve to be the main attraction, not sitting on the sidelines.”

Madison took a shaky breath as they reached the front of the stage. She felt someone take her other hand and looked over to find Ashton flashing a gaint goofy grin. She tried to smile back and looked past him, everyone was hand in hand.

‘bow.’

Ashton mouthed at her and at the same time all 7 of them bowed together, the crowd scream and Madison felt her heart race, Calum was right it was amazing. Luke who was on the end of the chain, and still holding a microphone held it up to his lips.

“Thanks you Chicago! Have a good night!”  
And with that the crowd gave out one more giant scream and the all walked off the stage.


	5. PIZZA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pizza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I decided to continue writing because my friend begged me to. She's like the only one who reads this but whatever. Enjoy.

As Madison walked off the stage her eyes flashed white little bulbs of light as she adjusted to the darkness backstage. As soon as she could see again she pushed Calum lightly away from her.

“That was mean! I wasn’t ready for that!”

She was only half angry and he smiled at her, wrapping her in a hug.

“Yeah but if I had told you beforehand, you wouldn’t have let me do it.”

He stroked her hair and she shook slightly, her adrenaline was still spiked.

“Damn right.”

She mumbled against his chest, he laughed.

“So what now?”

Madison heard Ana ask the boys. Madison turned around so she could look at everyone, Calum kept his hand firmly on her waist.

“Now we eat!”

Michael said loudly, lazily putting his arm around Ana.

“Sounds great, what are we having?”

Emily asked looking excited, still slightly flushed from the embarrassment of being on stage.

“Pizza, duh.”

Luke smiled,

“What else would we eat after a show?”  
Everyone made noises of agreement and they all walked off together.

“I’m going to tell Will we’re going and that we’ll meet him at the hotel.”

Luke jogged away as the rest of them walked towards the car. Again they all hoped into the car, Madison quickly took the drivers seat, not wanting to get caught in between (or really on top) of Calum and Ashton again. Stuff was already getting confusing with them, She didn’t know what to think about the whole thing, Ashton had kissed her today and Calum and her had almost kissed and she didn’t really know what to do about the whole mess because she really liked both of them, although she didn’t even _really_ know them, not as people, and they didn’t really know her. Madison didn’t want to lead them on and she thought it was better to keep some distance from them, although that was hard to do in the car. Especially since Calum hopped in the passenger seat. He smiled at her and she returned it weakly.

“Okay let’s go.”

Luke said as he hopped in the car. Madison started driving with Michael looking at a GPS to find the nearest pizza place. Madison tried to focus on the road instead of on this whole Ashton, Calum thing. 5 hours ago she didn’t even think they would notice her and now they were both…what? Crushing on her, fighting over her. No both of those were too much, she would just settle for attracted to her. Maybe she was making too big a deal out of this, for all she knew they did this all the time and she wasn’t something special.

“Okay turn left here.”

Michael instructed and Madison did as she was told, it was easy to find the place, it was the most vintage looking building on the street. All the surrounding businesses looked new and shinny, this place looked like it had been there as long as Chicago but it seemed nice and comfortable. All the boys either put on hoods or hats and put their heads down as they walked in and Madison was reminded again that they were extremely famous and that even just going out for pizza could mean being attacked by people with cameras. They sat down in a booth way in the back where no one else was and a waiter started to bring them menu’s

“Um, no need.”

Michael waved the menu’s away.

“We want one large cheese, one large pepperoni, and one large pizza with everything on it.”

Emily laughed and looked at the boys with bewilderment.

“We can’t eat all of that.”

Ashton chuckled and patted Emily on the back.

“Please, you girls will be lucky if you get a slice.”

Madison looked around at the seating place. They were sitting at one of those long curved booths with the table in the center. On the edge was Emily then Ashton, and some how Madison had gotten squished between Ashton and Calum, next to Calum was Michael then Ana and on the other edge was Luke. Emily seemed content, Ana was sitting Closer to Michael than seemed necessary and Michael didn’t seem to mind one bit. Meanwhile Madison was trying to keep her personal space but both Calum and Ashton seemed dead set on making that impossible. Ashton had moved his leg so that it was pressed firmly against Madison’s. On the other side Calum had casually draped an arm on the back of her seat and was toying with her hair. Madison sat forward and crossed her legs so that both boys were no longer having any contact with her. It dawned on her that never in a million years did she think she would be against any member of 5sos having contact with her.

“So…What else are you guys doing tonight?”

Luke asked, trying to start a conversation while they waited for the pizzas.

Madison shrugged happy for the distraction.

“Well, we don’t have anything planned. We’ll probably just go back to the hotel.”

“You guys should come hang out with us.”

Ashton suggested looking straight at Madison.

“Yeah, we can hang out and play games, Michael’s got some beer hidden in the mini fridge.”

Luke suggested, looking like a happy little kitten.

Madison looked at the other girls, Emily was nodding and looking at Madison expectantly, Ana was leaning against Michael and staring at Madison like if she said ‘no’ that would be the end of their friendship, and Ashton and Calum were both staring at her wide eyed waiting for an answer.

“Yeah, of course.”

Madison felt like it was silly to ask, as if she needed to think about it. Why wouldn’t she want to spend more time with the band, besides the weird love triangle she may or may not be imaging.

“What kind of games are we going to play?”

Emily asked excitedly. Madison smiled at her eagerness, that girl was like a five year old, always excited and happy about something.

“We brought twister and monopoly.”

Calum answered as if it was totally normal for teenage boys to carry random board games with them all over the world.

“Why do you guys have board games with you any way?”

Ana asked.

“In case we find a couple cute girls that are up for a passionate game of monopoly.”

Michael joked, nudging her lightly.

“Yeah, how often does that happen?”

She teased, Michael looked like he was thinking about it hard.

“Um…this is the first time actually.”

They all laughed and Madison nodded.

“Well it sounds fun.”

They were all still chuckling when three different waiters walked up to their table, each one carrying a giant plate of pizza. Madison’s stomach was growling, with all the excitement she had forgotten about food. She licked her lips and clasped her hands together. As soon as the waiters set the food down the boys attacked and Madison realized it was a free for all. She dived in quickly and grabbed a slice of pepperoni. The boys must have been starving because they were practically inhaling the pizza. After everyone had eaten a slice the boys started talking again.

“Maybe we should buy paint.”

Michael said, completely out of the blue.

“Why, are we redecorating the hotel room?”

Ashton teased. After eating Madison didn’t feel so tense and she had leaned back against the seat, both boys were keeping an appropriate distant and she wondered again if maybe she was just over reacting about the whole thing.

“No idiot. Messy twister.”

Michael stated before taking a huge bite out of his third slice of pizza.

“I’ve always wanted to play messy twister!”

Ana squealed.

“Wait what’s messy twister?”

Emily asked.

“It’s where you have a twister mat and you put different colored paint on the dots. Michael’s been trying to talk us into it for like a year now.”

Luke answered, grabbing another 2 pieces of pizza, Madison was pretty sure he had already had like four pieces.

“Well what about our clothes?”

Madison almost laughed as she saw Emily look down at her cute outfit she had spent an hour picking out this morning.

“We can buy some cheap white clothes when we get the paint.”

Calum added and Emily looked like she considering the idea.

“Or we could play in our underwear.”

Michael nudged Ana and winked, she laughed and rolled her eyes but Madison noticed a little red rush to her cheeks.

“I think I’d prefer buying white clothes.”

Emily giggled.

“So does that mean we’re doing it?”

Michael asked, getting all excited.

Madison looked at Ashton since that’s who Michael was looking at. Ashton looked at Madison.

“Only if you want to.”

Madison blushed and looked at the girls, she didn’t like being singled out.

“Um, we’re good with it right?”

Ana and Emily nodded and Madison looked back at Ashton.

“Yeah, we’ll play.”

She muttered not meeting his eyes.

“Yes! I’ve been wanting to do this forever!”

Michael jumped up and down in his seat.

“Come on let’s go!”

Michael started pushing everyone out of the booth while also finishing of his fourth slice of pizza. Madison started walking out with everyone and noticed that Calum wasn’t with them. She walked back to the table and saw Calum putting money on the table.

“Wait, you shouldn’t have to pay for us.”

Madison pulled out a 20 dollar bill and tried to hand it to Calum who shook his head.

“It’s fine.”

Madison didn’t really enjoy letting people pay for her stuff especially if she could afford it.

“Come on, take it.”  
Madison pushed.

“You guys barely ate anything, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Calum insisted, Madison sighed.

“Well at least let me pay the tip.”

Calum looked like he was thinking about it for a second.

“Deal.”

Madison laid a 5 down on the table.

“Come on, they’re probably waiting on us.”

Calum walked close to Madison as they left the pizza place and their arms brushed against each other. It didn’t take very long to get outside but for those few moments they were engulfed in this perfect, comfortable silence. It wasn’t often that Madison found someone that was comfortable with silence like she was. Everyone else felt the need to fill silence with noise, but not Calum.


	6. It's obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the store apparently lasts 2 chapters. Madison gets confronted about the boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I am writing this for the one person that reads it so yeah...here ya go Madison.

To Madison getting back into the car seemed harder this time, maybe it was because they had all just gained a couple pounds from the giant amount of pizza. Lagging behind with Calum had ended up costing her because Emily was now in the driver’s seat and Madison was forced to sit back on Ashton and Calum’s  laps. At some point Emily turned on the radio which was hooked up to Madison’s Ipod. As soon as Madison saw Emily’s hand reach out for the button Madison started blushing. Her 5sos playlist was still up.

(music/singin) “Do dodo do do.”

Madison started blushing.

“Emily…”

She pleaded quietly hopping she would change it or turn it off or something.

(Music/Singing) “She’s daddy’s favorite…”

Madison leaned her head against the seat and felt Calum’s hands against the sides of her thighs. Which wasn’t helping with the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

“You guys were listening to us?”  
Michael asked, his tone slightly teasing.

“What? No, I hate 5sos.”

Ana joked back.

“Same.”  
Ashton replied. Madison heard someone singing in the front seat and she peeked up at Luke who was bobbing his head along with the song and singing along.

(Music/singing) “Good girls are bad girls that haven’t been caught.”

Luke looked back at Madison who was trying not to laugh.

“It’s, um, it’s catchy.”

Luke started blushing and Madison couldn’t hold it in anymore. Her head tilted back and she started laughing like crazy, after a second Luke joined in and before long everyone in the car was laughing hysterically. Emily parked the car in front of the store and everyone stumbled out of the car, still giggling. They all started walking in, finally calmed down. Ashton was walking close to Madison and he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

“Your laugh is contagious.”

Madison looked up at him surprised.

“What?”

He looked down at her, his eyes sparkling.

“Well, everyone in the car started laughing after you did, I couldn’t even help it.”

Madison shook her head.

“No, we were laughing at Luke.”

Ashton gave her a knowing look.

“Nope, it was you, it was your laugh. It’s contagious, and here I was thinking that it was just cute.”

Madison blushed and looked down at her feet, she didn’t really know what to say after that so she just walked quietly beside him. The complement seemed to hang in the air like he was waiting for her to say something which only made her more nervous.

“Okay so where’s the paint?”

Michael asked as they finally caught up with the group.

“Why don’t you guys go look for paint and me, Madison and Emily will go get everyone white clothes?”

Ana replied. Everyone nodded and they all spilt up, the girls going one way and the boys the other. Ana looked over her shoulder at the band to see how far away they were.

“Okay, what is going on with you and Calum and Ashton?”

Ana pounced on Madison. Madison’s eyes got wide and she looked like a deer in headlights.

“What?”

Ana raised her eyebrows.

“Well it’s obvious that Calum and Ashton both like you, and I know for a fact that you’ve got a thing for them.”

“She’s right, it’s really easy to tell.”

Emily backed her up.Madison started walking towards the clothes, the sooner they got the clothes and found the boys the sooner Ana would stop talking.

“Come on Madison, spill.”

Emily urged as they stopped in front of the packs of t-shirts and Madison started grabbing a couple.

“Okay, so should we get basketball shorts for the boys?”

Madison asked as she started grabbing white denim shorts for the girls.

“Madison? Seriously.”

Ana grabbed the hand that was reaching out for the shorts and Madison snapped.

“I don’t know! I have no clue what I’m doing! They’re both really sweet to me and it’s nice but it’s also stressful cause they aren’t talking to each other and I’m worried it’s my fault, and I could have just kept on pretending that I was imaging the whole thing if you two hadn’t brought it up!”

Emily stared looked at the ground like she felt sorry for asking and Ana was just standing there with no expression on her face.

“Well obviously this means a lot to you if they’re making you yell. Seriously I’ve never heard you talk that loud before.”

Madison stood staring at Ana, ‘ _how can she be making jokes?_

“We’ll figure this out Madison, but I knew it was stressing you out and you need to talk to us about it. That’s kinda what friend are for.”

Emily wrapped an arm around Madison’s shoulders.

“Yeah, Madison. You can talk to us about anything you know that.”

Madison smiled gratefully. She rarely felt like sharing her feelings but just knowing there were people that would listen helped.

“Okay…so what do I do?”

Madison sighed, continuing to pick out white clothes. Ana laughed and shrugged.

“Well I have no clue.”

Madison groaned.

“I said that we’d figure it out, not that I had the answers, jeez.”

Madison laughed in spite of herself.

“Maybe we should start with how you feel about each of them.”

Emily added helpfully. They had all the clothes they needed and were now trying to find the boys.

“Well I mean, I like them, that’s about as far as I’ve gotten.”

Madison admitted.

“Okay well now you need to find out the reasons why you like them.”

Emily was brainstorming ways to fix the problem while Ana asked an employee where the craft section was.

“That’s more of an in-depth conversation that we should save for a time we’re we can actually talk about it. Wal-Mart’s probably not the best place.”

Ana muttered. Madison was silently grateful that she didn’t have to start coming up with reasons yet, it gave her more time to think about it, or a little more time where she could just avoid the whole thing for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be in the boy's P.O.V. I don't think it'll take me very long to update so yeah...


End file.
